


Unhindered

by DalishGrey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), F/F, Female-Centric, Mild Smut, Post-Mass Effect 3, Queens of Omega, Sensuality, Vacation, Views, Wine, a little fluff, a little nsfw, playful Shepard, skyline, walls come down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always speculated that there was more to Jane Shepard and Aria T'Loak's 'alliance', but no one would have imagined just how much.<br/>They'd met when Jane was a young woman, barely into her training. But now, only a few years after the Reaper War...they enjoy the respite and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhindered

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written F/F before, so bear with haha :)
> 
> I love the idea of Aria being more than she appears. That she rules with an iron fist, so she can survive in the world she created on Omega. But there's a side to her that only Jane Shepard can bring out. :)
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated :)

Pale hues of yellow and blue, shrouded the metallic pillars that dotted the skyline.

The bustle of the city nightlife subdued the distant roar of the sea. Waves crashed and rolled with a grace she had missed, even now as her senses filled with the subtle scent of fumes and salt air. A welcome contrast to the filtered atmospherics she was used to.

Her supple body lay silhouetted against the window, softly highlighted by the Vancouver lights as she leaned against the frame. Fiery hair cascaded to her barely covered breast, her eyes soft as she blinked back the fatigue that pulled at her.

While beautiful, it didn't hold a candle to their penthouse on Omega. Where the heavy bass could be felt pulsating through the metallic floorboards, where she could drink a glass of Batarian Shard wine without having to leave her seat. Where Aria sat next to her and they ruled as the _Queens of Omega_. Things were different there now, Aria ruled with an _iron fist_ , but she no longer possessed the bloodlust she was once renowned for, especially with Jane ruling equal at her side.  
  
A soft moan caught her ear as her sleeping guest stirred, thus shaking her from the thought of Omega and drifting her back into the present.

Slowly she lifted a slender glass to her lips, the sweet perfume of the wine caressed her palate. The blood red liquid rippled, tainted in the strangely erratic darkness and its colour shone in the somehow mellow light of the scattered skyscrapers.

Purple arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back flush against the Asari's chest. Plump lips made their way down the slender column of Jane's neck and it took every ounce of will she had, to not sink into her lover's embrace.

"Are you coming back to bed?" She asked, her breath gently brushed against Jane's cheek and sent a pleasant shiver down the Spectre's spine. Long-fingered hands trailed their way down the toned dips and rises of Jane's abs, until they met the smooth black lace of her 'boxers'. "Fine, _please_ come back to bed."

Jane leaned back and rested her head on Aria's shoulder. She moaned softly as the Asari bore her teeth and carefully nibbled at the sensitive skin of her neck.

"What's this? Are you going soft on me _T'loak_?" Jane chuckled, she quickly finished the rest of her wine and cast the glass to the ground. She turned on the spot and rested her hands on the defined curve of Aria's hips.

"Don't play coy with me, _Shepard_ ," Aria groaned, a deep sigh passed through her parted, painted lips as Jane traced the length of her spine with a light-fingered touch. Enjoying the soft vibration of awakening biotics beneath her finger-tips.

"I haven't even started to _play_ with you yet," Jane whispered, as she placed open-mouth kisses along the edge of Aria's jaw.

Aria's chest heaved with irritated, bated breaths. She hated not being the one in control, but there were times when she loved it. Whereas Jane _loved_ the power and was often very happy to indulge Aria's desires. Their lips met with an unspoken affection, one that neither would show anyone else. She was Aria's and Aria was hers. There was no middle ground, no grey area … and that was the way they liked it.

The kiss slowly deepened. Tongues entwined and circled, the subtle hint of wine passing between them as Aria's hands moved to the thick layers of Jane's hair.

Jane gripped Aria's ass and lifted her, long legs wrapping at Jane's hips and she walked towards the bed, kicking aside any stray clothes along the way. Her knees met the edge of the bed and the two women fell, with Jane laying between her lover's toned thighs. She adored the feel of Aria's skin beneath her fingers, it was smooth like satin and utterly betraying.

 _'My own personal succubus...without the drawbacks'_ Jane thought to herself, occupied lips quirking into a smile.

Aria pulled her closer, until they were chest to chest, but Jane was reluctant to yield just yet.

She peppered sensual kisses down the column of Aria's throat, she dipped her tongue into the small hollow of her collarbone, she thumbed the gentle rise of her pert nipple and followed closely with her lips. Hips rolled beneath her, craving and impatient. Thighs parted and clenched in a steady, yearning rhythm and pale blue eyes watched Jane from beneath painted lids. Taut purple skin began to glow with an azure hue and Jane knew it was working. She watched closely as iridescent shadow danced and flickered across Aria's torso.

Her lips grazed over Aria's bellybutton and finally she reached the thin veil of her lace. Her lips were gentle at the apex of Aria's thigh, a soft caress to ware away at her resolve. The Asari's body began to bow beneath her and she took a strange pride in being able to reduce someone so _powerful_ and _ruthless_ , into a ball of nerves and sensuality.  
  
Jane looked up at Aria with a light of mischief in her eyes.

"Say it or I'll stop." She smiled.

"What?"

"Say it or I'll stop," Jane confirmed.

Aria sighed deeply and groaned.

"I love you..." A hint of a blush spread across her cheeks as Jane ran her tongue along the warmth of her center.

Jane leapt up from between Aria's thighs and straddled her hips. She took Aria's chin in her fingers and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Aria growled and rolled quickly enough that Jane didn't realize she was beneath her, until she was staring up into Aria's eyes.

"Shut up!" She snarled, but it was quickly replaced by a smile as she kissed Jane with an uncharacteristic tenderness. A tenderness only shared between the two of them.

"Hmm, that's what I thought," Jane winked "I love you too."

 

 


End file.
